Artemis Fowl: The Humanity Concept
by blackfrost08
Summary: Artemis and Holly find themselves sucked into a strange concept. The concept of humanty. Fairies and humans, which is more hunan? How are they different? How are they the same? What happens when a human and a fairy fall in love? rated "t" for language :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Haven city**

"Captain Short?" Asked a young sprite private.

"Yes?" Asked the elf captain, an eyebrow raised. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair, which had grown about an inch linger than her norm (crew cut).

"Commander Kelp was asking for ya." He gave her a sympathetic look. "Good luck. He was in a bad mood."

"Thank you private." And with that, Holly was off.

Commander Trouble Kelp and Holly went back quite a ways. It was him that helped her get through her L.E.P. qualification exam. After her previous commander, Julius Root, had died, Kelp was the one chosen to fill his shoes. Well, after the gnome Ark Sool took over, but that's not important.

Holly walked stiffly down the hallway towards the commander's office. What did Trouble want with her? Something big was going on. If he just had a mission for her, he would have sent a private to give her the memo, not seen her in person.

"Commander?" Holly asked nervously as she knocked on the door to the commander's office.

"Hol...I mean captain Short," Uh oh, something was definitely up. Trouble had dark bags under his eyes and several energy drink bottles on his desk. "sit, sit."

She sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Holly, everything is not alright. Something's stirring up the humans. See here," He gestured to the pictures on his desk. "Humans, supposedly able to live forever. Humans, using the mesmer, shielding, healing...and that's not the worst of it! They say that these humans drink eachother's blood! It's insane! The mud people are already talking of fairies doing these things."

The commander sighed. "As much as I pains me to say so, I don't think we'll be able to do this on our own. Holly, I want you to go to the surface and fetch Artemis. We'll need his help to tackle this thing."

"But commander-" Holly began, but was cut off by Kelp.

"I'm not happy about this either! I don't like this situation any more than you do. I need you to do this, capitan. That's an order."

"Yes sir." Holly grumbled.

**Fowl manor, Ireland**

Artemis stood out on the lawn in front of his estate. His bodyguard, Butler, stood guard beside him.

"Tell me Butler, do you ever think of our old adventures?" The pale, dark haired teen questioned curiously.

"Which adventures would those be?" The enormous man with a shaven head asked in his normal, deep voice.

"The ones with the fairies. I miss them, Butler. I miss her. I want to see them again." Suddenly, Artemis fell backwards onto his back in the grass. "I'm bored, Butler. I want to have an adventure again."

"Well, don't be." A female voice asked from the air.

"Holly?" Artemis asked, looking at the place the voice had originated from.

"The one and only." Holly stepped from the air.

Artemis leaped to his feet and pulled the elf into a hug. "It's good to see you!" He said happily. "How long has it been?"

"Almost three years." Holly tried to wiggle her way out of the hug, but Artemis's grip was too tight and too strong. "Artemis?"

"Right." He said awkwardly. "Do remember that I am not accustomed to these types of social formalities."

"Hello, Butler." Holly smiled to the man.

He smiled back and saluted the elfin captain. "Good evening, captain Short. I trust the L.E.P. has teated you well?"

Se nodded. "It's much better now that Sool isn't the commander."

"So, Holly, what brings you to the surface?" Holly turned to the now 18 year old mud man. She appraised him properly now.

Artemis was still slight of build, but more physically fit. She could see muscle through his fitted Armani suit. His black hair was cut short around his ears and neck, but a bit shaggy around the forehead, no longer slicked back like he use to do. His mismatched hazel and blue eyes looked less hollow then they use too, but his skin was still just as pale. He was now about 6' tall. "Wow, mud boy, you're about twice my height now, and is that muscle I see?" Se poke at one of his arms.

He quickly shifted it away from her touch. "I've been training myself in certain martial arts, so that I don't rely too heavily on you and butler in the future. Also, I've taken up long distance running."

Holly was impressed. The boy had never before shown any interest in any form of physical activity.

"So, Holly, I assume you have a higher purpose for being here then to appraise my physical condition." Artemis smirked, making him look more like his old self. "Does this have anything to do with the recent appearance of the human fairies?"

Holly froze. "What do you know about this, Artemis?"

Artemis met her gaze. "I think it would be best if we discussed this in front of your commander, don't you?"

Holly did agree, regretfully though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She took them to the entrance to haven located at Stonehenge. There, she commandeered a shuttle, and took them down.

Haven was alive and well. Overpopulated by a lot, but thriving. She smiled at the sight of her home.

"So, Holly, how has Haven been without me to screw with it?" Holly knew that Artemis was trying to be funny, but the truth was that ever since Artemis stopped messing with the fairies, Haven has been better than ever.

Artemis looked at her. "I take it that your silence means better than ever. Understandable. Boring, but understandable." Holly smiled. At least he understood.

The elf captain lead the two mud men into the L.E.P. headquarters. Most of the members of the L.E.P. already knew, or heard of, Artemis and Butler already, but the ones who hadn't where thoroughly freaked out. Artemis shot them a smirk and glare combination that almost made one corporal wet his pants.

"Artemis, that's not funny. Leave the fairies alone." Holly hissed to him.

"Oh, come on Holly, they act like they've never seen a human before" Artemis snickered.

"Many of them haven't!" Holly almost shouted this, but managed to keep her voice at a suitable level.

She knocked at commander Kelp's door. "Sir?" She asked.

"Captain Short?" Kelp said from behind the wooden door.

She opened the door slowly. Artemis and Butler stepped inside. "Commander Trouble Kelp, I presume." Artemis said extending a hand.

"Artemis Fowl. Didn't expect you to actually come to Haven." He then turned to Butler. "We've met."

"Sorry about that. Did your brother ever get over that?" The bodyguard asked, referring to the incident at the Fowl manor almost 6 years ago.

"No. He's still bragging about how he faced down the 'Mud man mountain'." Trouble laughed. "No hard feelings."

"Commander, the reason we're here is because I have information you need to hear in person." Artemis said, back on topic.

"Go ahead." The commander was sudden

"The 'creatures' that have been bothering you are truly Humans. What I think they are, is something just like me. Humans who have come in contact with magic somehow and have taken it as their own. They have adapted to the magic and have learned how to use the fairy abilities. The only unexplained thing is the blood drinking. My theory is strained at most. What I think is that the presence of fairy magic in their bodies has transformed them into something inhuman. The blood drinking is a way of keeping them sane." Artemis finished his speech.

Trouble was stunned for a moment. "Do you know where to find any of these magic mud men?" He asked after a full minute of silence.

"In fact," Artemis nervously fingered with the fairy communicator that he had disguised as a ring. "We have been tracking this one. Her name is Koyan. She's currently in Berlin, Germany."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before this chapter starts, I'd like to thank Wait wait dont tell me for betaing my story. Thanks very much for all your help :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Holly walked causally into Foaly's tech room as Artemis and Butler pushed themselves in.

"Hey mud boy. Wow, you almost don't fit in this room anymore." Foaly smiled at Artemis's uncomfortable posture.

"Let's just get this over with so we can find this magic mud man." Artemis couldn't suppress the venom in his voice, which made the centaur laugh.

"Now you know how I feel." Butler almost smiled.

"Now now, everyone calm down. No need to size each other up." Foaly whinnied with laughter at his own joke. Holly gave him a glare.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well. If you're going to capture these...creatures, you're going to need some weaponry." Foaly turned behind him and picked up two new fairy blasters. "Right off the assembly line. Brand new, state-of-the-art L.E.P. blasters. Much better than the old ones."

Holly stared, blank faced at the blaster. "Why is it so state-of-the-art?"

The centaur snorted at her. "You're kidding, right?" The look on Holly's face told him she wasn't.

"What Foaly has done is adjusted the energy output and limitations of the blaster. Now it can be twice as concentrated as it was before and vice versa. Also, he's changed the color." Artemis explained.

Foaly glared at Artemis, who gave him a half smile. "Was that really necessary, Artemis?" Foaly groaned.  
"Of course it was not. I just had to see the look on your face." Artemis grinned.

Holly tried to stifle her laughter as Foaly continued his tech speech.

"As Artemis so plainly put it, yes, I have adjusted the energy output. Not only is it more efficient now, but also it's also twice as powerful. Also, the gun itself, besides being amazingly stylish, is practically indestructible." He snorted at Artemis, who just smirked back. The Mud Man had a way of getting under people's skin.

"Also, you're going to need this." The tech savvy centaur handed what looked like a rifle to Butler.

"And what does this do?" He asked, looking the gun over.

"That, my dear human, is a net gun. If fires plasma energy nets to distances up to one thousand yards and can hold down up to over twenty tons of force." The half horse whinnied.

"Do you really think we'll need that much?" Artemis asked, contemplating the weapon in his turn.

"For your sake," Foaly shrugged, "we hope not."

"Thank you for the support, Foaly" Holly smiled sarcasticly.

"That's what I'm here for." The centaur adjusted the tinfoil hat that was perched on his head.

Holly showed Artemis and Butler over to a new type of pod. It was designed for up to 5 fairies, or a fairy and two Mud Men. Perfect.

Butler and Artemis squeezed themselves into the back of the pod.

"Hang on to anything you can get a hold of, Mud Men, this is going to be an unpleasant ride." The centaur smiled as the door closed and locked behind them.

"Holly, what does he mean by unpleasant ride?" Artemis asked nervously.

Holly gave him an evil looking grin. "He means that he hasn't fixed the gyroscopes yet."

Artemis winced. Holly was an excellent pilot, but she tended to be a bit...overzealous when flying. He grabbed hold of Holly's chair and braced himself.

As soon as the shuttle stopped, Artemis staggered out. "Never...again..." He gasped and he collapsed onto the ground.

Holly laughed. "What's wrong, Mud Man? Can't handle the ride?"

Artemis shot her a look that caused her laughter to freeze in her throat. She coughed once. "Alright. Artemis, where is this Magic Mud Man?" She said nervously.

The Fowl successor took a deep breath and straightened up. "Last time she was seen, she was staying at the Generator Hostel. We'll find her there."

Holly nodded once and they set off.

After about an hour of walking, they reached the hostel. "Follow my lead. Butler, secure the building and don't enter the building unless you see the signal."

Butler nodded. He didn't have a clue what his young master was thinking, but he had a plan, and was always at least three steps ahead.

Holly pulled a hat over her pointed ears and walked in with Artemis.

"Hello, Ma'am." Artemis said in perfect German.

"Hello there young man. How can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked, eying Artemis up and down and biting her lip seductively.

"I'm looking for my little sister, Koyan. She's staying here." He said, eyes as ice cold as they always where when talking to people he wasn't close to.

"Koyan...Koyan..." The woman checked her books. "...yes. She's in room 6c. Third floor."

"Thank you." He said curtly and walked off.

"Oh...ok...thank you." The woman frowned as the young man and his little sister walked off.

The two walked over to the door marked '6C'. "Ready?" Holly asked, taking out her blaster. Artemis nodded.

"3...2...1...go!" Holly nudged the old rotten door and it swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rotten door swung noisily on its hinges. Artemis tensed every muscle he could and turned to Holly. She had three fingers up. Three...two...one. Artemis turned quickly into the room with the L.E.P. officer slightly in front.

Artemis quickly took in the room. It was old, he noted, and the walls would probably break easily if pressure was applied. There where two windows, one in the main room, and one in the tiny bathroom, who's door swung loosely on it's old and rusty hinges. Three possible escape routes in case of emergency, plus the door they had just came through.

"Koyan?" The teen boy asked to the room, his voice shaking slightly with nerves. It had been way too long since his last adventure with the fairies.

**(Slightly disturbing part starts here)**

There was a low, maniacal sounding laugh from the opposite side of the dusty four poster bed. Then, a harsh, low, female voice sounded. "Water that looks like glass, falls on your body, seeps through your pores, you feel nothing inside. So breathe it in, feel the pain, let it hurt, and let it heal 'cuz you'll be dead soon enough."

There was a sound of ripping flesh, a muffled scream, and the sound of sucking and gulping. Koyan was feeding.

Artemis felt his stomach lurch as the smell of the blood reached his nose. He cupped his hand over his nose and mouth and turned to Holly. Her jaw was set, but there was a slight look of disgust and horror in her eyes.

**(Slightly disturbing part ends here)**

Koyan, seemingly sensing their presence, turned around to face them. She had long, greasy looking brown hair that fell into her face. She smiled at them, revealing long, sharp canine teeth. "Ku ku ku, it seems you have caught me in a bit of a mess. If I knew I was going to have company, I wouldn't have been so messy." Her lips twitched as she straightened up.

"Koyan, we're not here to hurt you, we just want to talk." Holly said in a strong, calm voice. Almost as if she where handling an animal.

The brunette turned quickly to face the fairy. "If you aren't here to hurt me," In an instant, she was in front of Holly, practically nose to nose. The Magical Mud Girl's eyes flashed a strange red color. "Then put down that there toy gun, fairy." She spat out the last word with disgust.

Artemis stood completely ridged. He saw the flash of demon colored magic in the girl's eyes. This was not good. When Number 1, the demon, had come to earth, he had the power to bring Holly and Artemis back in time. If this...vampire like girl had magic the rivaled that of a demon's, they where in serious trouble.

"Put it down, fairy girl, and I might not drain you dry. I'm still hungry, ya know. That man over there didn't even begin to fill me up." The vampire's grin spread even wider, revealing her even sharper molars.

Holly held up the L.E.P. blaster, then bent down, never taking her eyes of of Koyan's brown ones. The L.E.P. captain placed her weapon on the floor, then straightened up again. "Good. Ku ku ku. Now, why are you here?" Koyan asked, turning to Artemis.

"We, my coligue and I, are here to ask you to stop. You can't kill humans any more." Artemis's voice was calm, but inside he was a turmoil of nerves and fear.

Koyan was then beside Artemis. "Poor, poor human boy. You haven't come in contact with us before, have you? Do you even know what we are?" Artemis shook his head.

"We are a hybrid of the cursed fairies and you humans. We have magic, stronger than any of then, other than the demons." "How did you find out about the demons?" Holly interjected. "Stupid fairy. We know everything. We have eyes and ears everywhere." Holly scowled.

"Continuing," the vampire sighed exasperatedly. "the banished fairies would find love with the humans and produced us, vampires." She gave Artemis a creepy smile. "And, about the giving up human blood, there is no way we'll do that."

"Why not?" Artemis managed, trying to pry his tongue off the roof of his mouth.

"Why not? WHY NOT?" Koyan's eyes became wide and she started to laugh manically. "You want to know why? Find out yourself!" The vampire shouted out the last words .

In less than a blink of an eye, Koyan was at Artemis's neck. She laughed and whispered in his ear, "Glad you could join us, Artemis Fowl." Then she bit down.

Artemis screamed.

* * *

AN: Thanks to Wait Wait don't tell me for being my beta. Also, i did not write the poem that Koyan sings, it was written by one on my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my readers! I know there's not a lot of you, but all of you who do read it are awesome :) A cookie for my beta, Wait Wait Don't Tell Me, for helping me.**

**Chapter 5**

"What did you do to him?" Holly screamed at the vampire.

"Was this boy your mate, fairy? Why do you care what I do to him?" Koyan licked a trickle of blood from her grinning mouth.

Holly ran over to the writhing form that was Artemis. "Artemis, Artemis, can you hear me? Speak to me!" Holly picked up the human's head and held it to her chest. He has stopped writhing, but was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Butler!" The fairy screeched. She heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

In the blink of an eye, the Eurasian man had a plasma net over the vampire and had Artemis scooped up in his arms. "Holly, contact Foaly immediately. Let him know what's happened. I will take Artemis to a hospital." Butler's voice was calm, but it was a sickly calm. Almost like the clam before the storm. Holly nodded.

Butler charged out the door, Artemis cradled tightly in his arms. "Foaly?" Holly asked, touching the mike and speaker lodged tightly in her pointed ear.

"What's going on Holly?" The centaur asked, unable to disguise the worry in his voice.

"Artemis was bitten by the vampire girl, Koyan. We have her here in the plasma net. Tell commander Kelp to send someone to pick her up. Butler is taking Artemis to a hospital. I plan on meeting him there as soon as the L.E.P retrieval squad arrives. Estimated time of arrival?" Holly took a deep breath. She was shaking.

"I've told the commander the situation. He's coming up himself. He should be here in four minutes, tops." Foaly's voice was strange, almost scared.

"Thank you Foaly." Holly managed. Her eyes had started to tear up. What was going to happen to Artemis? If he was hurt, then it would be all her fault. She wrapped her arms around herself, right where Artemis's head had been resting and began to sob.

Five minutes later, Holly was at the hospital, next to butler in the surgery's waiting room. There was such a contrast between the two people that it almost made Holly want to laugh, she mad a strange choking sound as the laughs mingled with her sobs. Butler put a hand on her back. She looked up at the man. There was a mask in place that showed her that he was in as much emotional pain as she was.

A half hour after the surgeons had started with Artemis, one of the nurses came out. "Are you his father?" She asked butler in German. Butler only grunted in response. "Your son is going to be ok. It was strange, for us to properly seal the wound, we had to keep cutting it open, he was healing so fast. He should be recovered in 24 hours at most. You may go and see him if you want, he's in a recovery room."

Butler and Holly followed the nurse into Artemis's room. "Here you are." She gave them a quick smile and headed off.

"Thank you." Holly called after her. She looked at the boy asleep in the hospital bed. He looked so peaceful, lying there. Holly walked over and pulled one of the two chairs to his bedside. "Hey, Arty, you're going to be just fine. If there's anything wrong with you, we'll fix you. I promise." She said as she took his hand.

And with that, she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis blinked his eyes open. He was in a hospital, that much was obvious. He heard a rhythmic beeping, indicating that he was hooked up to a heart rate monitor. He had a strange burning sensation in his throat and a hollow feeling in his stomach, like he hadn't eaten in months. All of a sudden, the heart rate monitor sped up and he looked beside him.

"You're awake!" Holly shouted, hugging him. He looked over at her. She glowed with something he had never seen before. A strange blue aura radiated from her. He was momentarily puzzled. Then, he realized, it was her magic. This notion didn't really phase Artemis, he was to concentrated on the hollow feeling that was gnawing on his insides.

A sweet and delicious smell hit his nose. It made the gnawing worse. He turned to look around the room and realized that the smell was radiating off of Holly, and what he though was his heart monitor, was really the sound of the elf's heartbeat. He wanted to move away from the elf, but she was tightly wound around him.

A sudden overwhelming feeling rushed through him. He needed to get rid of the ache inside of his body, and the only way to do that was to drink blood. "Holly," He rasped. "Holly, move away from me."

She looked up at him with her mismatched eyes. "What's wrong, Artemis?"

"Get away." Artemis was struggling now. The feeling was taking him over. Holly continued to sit there. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET AWAY!" He shouted at her.

The elf staggered back. Artemis had never shouted like that. She was scared. There was a strange echo to his voice that was not there a moment ago. She reached out towards him. "Don't...touch...me." He growled.

Holly then noticed it for the first time. A red aura about Artemis that radiated blood lust. She let out a tiny scream. Butler was at her side at once. He looked at Artemis. The boy looked different.

His eyes looked sunken and they where wide. His mouth was open slightly and he was panting. He was no longer lying down, but was up on all fours, staring at the elfin captain. The real Artemis was lost, that much was certain from the newly red irises.

Butler grabbed Holly around the waist and puller her away from the vampire. "Artemis, don't do this. You have control." The older man tried to sooth the boy but Artemis was long gone.

"Blood...I need blood..." The vampire then spotted the IV hanging beside him, filled with blood. He snatched it from it's hook, yanking the needle out of his arm and tore it open with his teeth, drinking greedily.

Holly and Butler stared petrified at Artemis. The boy they had both known and loved was gone, and in his place was this monster. Holly felt tears roll silently down her face.

Artemis finished every last drop of the bag. He swallowed down the last bit and close his eyes, enjoying the way the blood soothed the burning in his throat and eased the hollow feeling in his stomach. Back to his senses, he opened his eyes. Suddenly a blinding headache caused Artemis to double over.

Holly was horrified at the scene in front of her. Artemis, the boy who she considered to be one of- no, her best friend was screaming out in pain right in front of her eyes, and she couldn't move an inch to help him. Butler, thankfully, was able to work under pressure. He sprinted to the door to the hall and shouted out for a nurse.

When the nurses came in, they struggled to hold down the thrashing form of Artemis. He screamed in pitches they had never heard of, cursing in languages they could not comprehend. The massive man that claimed to be the boy's father held him down with his shovel like hands long enough for them to give him some Morphine and Ketamine to stop the pain and knock him out.

Holly sat in a corner of the room, crying at the monster Artemis had become and the fact that she could not save him, not even help him. There was nothing she could do.

* * *

thank you to Wait Wait don't tell me for helping :D

I just realized that Holly does alot of crying in this fic, oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

The second time Artemis woke up, Holly and Butler where nowhere to be seen. He Sat up and stretched. He felt several joints crack. A nurse walked in. "Sir? Are you feeling well enough to eat something?" The woman asked in German.

Artemis was confused for a second and looked at her as in not actually seeing her. In truth, he was having trouble adjusting to what his eyes could see now. He could see a faint bluish pulse around her, almost like the one around Holly, but not even half as strong. It pulsated with the beat of the woman's heart. "Yes, ma'am. I feel I am up to eating something." The nurse left quickly, not wanting to stay another moment with the strange boy.

Holly and Butler then walked into the room. Holly kept to the walls as she walked over to her chair. Butler took a couple of steps towards Artemis, but didn't get within arms reach. "Artemis, how are you feeling?" The Eurasian asked, concern and worry mingling unpleasantly in his voice.

"I...I feel strange. Not bad, per say, but not well either. My throat is burning and I-" He stopped abruptly, placing his hand over his stomach. "I feel...hollow, Butler. I don't know what's going on. Why are you avoiding me, Holly?" Holly started; she had not expected Artemis to address her.

"I-I'm n-not avoiding yo-" "Don't." Artemis's voice was commanding. "I don't want to hear that shit. I'm not an idiot, Holly. Tell me why you stand over at that end of the room, and not by my side, like you promised as I slept." He didn't look at her. She saw his eyes tear slightly.

Taken aback by Artemis's sudden hostility, Holly didn't know what to do. She had promised when he was asleep that she would never leave his side until they got through this. She was torn between fear of the vampire and love for Artemis. She had realized it. She was in love with the boy. She took a step forward, then stopped. "How do you know what I said?"

"I could hear everything. I remember everything. I don't know how." He still didn't look at her. He was too scared of what she would think, scared of what she would say.

Then she was by his side. She took his hand. "I won't leave your side. You're...my best friend. I will never leave you." She looked Artemis in the eyes. His face was impassive. His irises where still their normal mismatched blue and hazel, not the demon red she had seen earlier.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse walked in bearing a tray laden with simple foods, mashed potato, chicken pie, steamed vegetables and a glass of milk. Artemis gave her a look. "Sorry about the small portions. The doctor doesn't think it would be wise to give you any more then this for now." She put the tray beside Artemis and left swiftly.

The boy quickly finished the contents of the tray. "Hmm. Holly, how long was I out?" He asked a slightly confused look on his face.

"About three days. Why do you ask?"

"Only three days? Hmm." He still had the same confused look on his face. "I'm hungrier than I though I would be after only three days."

There was another knock at the door. A man wearing a white coat walked in. "Hello. I'm Dr. Becker. I'm here just to check a few things then you can be discharged."

The doctor preformed a couple of simple tests, at one point the doctor Holly and Butler to leave the room. After a couple of minutes, he called Holly and Butler back. "Your son is absolutely fine. There's nothing wrong with him. Actually, I have never seen anyone in better health."

"Does that mean he can be discharged?" Butler asked, relief lacing his voice slightly.

"Yes, sir, it does. I'll fill out the discharge forms, you should be good to leave in about an hour." And with that, the doctor was gone.

"You hear that Artemis? We're going to go soon, them we can head to Haven and Foaly and Qwan will find a way to turn you back to normal." Holly was smiling. Her eyes twinkled, but then she saw Artemis. He was breathing hard and biting his hand. "Artemis, what wrong?" She asked, scared.

"Don't get near me. The vampire is trying to take over. I don't know how long I can last without blood." He growled. Holly pressed herself against the wall. So did Butler.

"What about that IV?" Holly said, voice shaking so hard it was almost incomprehensible. Holly was absolutely terrified of this monster, the vampire. "It worked last time, didn't it?"

Artemis took the bag off the hook, pulled the needle out of his hand and bit into the bag, quickly draining it of blood. Artemis closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them and looked at Holly. "Thank you. I can't remember what happened last time."

Holly, Butler and Artemis sat awkwardly in the silence of the room for a while. Then Artemis spoke up. "I think, based on the frequency with which the vampire takes over, that I cannot go more then twenty-four hours without feeding. When we're in Haven, we're going to either have to get blood bags like these ones, or get me a live donor." His eyes where downcast as he said this.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, because I have no clue where to stop, so here you go! If anyone has an idea for what Artemis should do about the blood thing, let me know in a comment or PM. :) Thanks to my Beta, Wait Wait Dont Tell Me 3


End file.
